La Única Dama
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: -AU- Cuatro jóvenes conviviendo dentro de un departamento, siendo observados por una singular muchacha. (Adaptación)


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

 **Tampoco tengo derecho sobre esta obra, ya que pertenece a la escritora argentina Silvia Schujer, que forma parte de su antología "El Tesoro Escondido y Otras Fotos de Familia". Esto es solo una adaptación.**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como_ _ **"Aquarius-chan Art."**_ _Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

 **La Única Dama**

Por Aquarius-chan

En el departamento somos cinco: los cuatro chicos y yo. Vivimos tranquilos desde hace unos años y aunque algunos vecinos opinen lo contrario, somos una hermosa familia.

Ellos tienen nombres extraños, pero sé cuales son: Shaka es el rubio, el que anda siempre descalzo y el que, al decir de los otros, come como un hipopótamo. Milo es el melenudo. El que siempre hace bromas y se la pasa riéndose.

Mu es el que grita. El de la voz fuerte pero las manos más suaves. El encargado de llamarme cuando me alejo.

Camus es el que se la pasa leyendo. El que cada dos por tres compra libros nuevos y entonces, tiene su biblioteca repleta.

Shaka, Mu, Milo y Camus nacieron en distintos lugares, pero viven en el mismo pueblo desde que son muy pequeños. Fueron compañeros en la escuela y cuando llegó la hora de elegir una carrera universitaria, decidieron venir juntos a vivir a la ciudad.

A mí me gustan los cuatro. Cada uno con sus manías, con sus pelos, sus voces, sus pies y sus olores.

Les critico el orden; nunca encuentro una cama deshecha donde echarme a dormir.

Mi vida en familia es de lo más llevadera. De lunes a viernes desayunamos temprano. A esa hora estamos todos con cara de sueño y, aunque tomamos la leche en silencio, podemos sentir el calor de estar juntos. Después, cada cual a su juego: los muchachos se van yendo de a uno a la facultad y yo me quedo sola con la casa a disposición. Con la casa y todos los pares de medias que han dejado desparramados. Entonces entro, salgo; siempre queda abierto el lavadero.

De tarde, cuando el movimiento de los ascensores se hace más intenso y los rayos del sol más leves, los chicos empiezan a llegar. Alguno prende la televisión, otro se instala en la cocina, alguno lleva un libro al baño y se olvida de salir; el menos cansado se ocupa de las compras…

Y todo transcurre más o menos así hasta que llega el fin de semana y el orden se altera por completo: se vuelve más difícil saber cuándo es de día o de noche, nadie sube una persiana, se duerme a destiempo, se come a cualquier hora y, a veces, hasta se llena de gente la casa.

Nada de esto me incomoda: ni el orden ni el desorden. Ni la rutina ni el fin de semana. Ni las camas bien hechas ni la comida sin sal. Lo que en verdad no soporto es el fútbol. Ese juego que ven por la tele. Empaña la armonía familiar. Y no porque no me guste lo que muestra la pantalla. En ese sentido me da igual cualquier cosa: mil hombres corriendo detrás de una pelota o un capítulo de Los Simpson. Lo que no tolero del juego es cuando viene con preparativos. Cuando antes de que empiece la transmisión los cuatro muchachos llenan la casa con banderas y se ponen unas camisetas de colores, exactamente iguales a la que me ponen a mí. Y ¡ojo!, no es que no soporte que me pongan una camiseta. Digamos que no me encanta pero tampoco es lo peor. Lo que me saca de quicio, me eriza los pelos y me crispa las uñas es que en esas situaciones, durante noventa minutos, me obliguen a estar sentada con ellos. A estar sentada y a soportar que me tiren al aire y en el aire me agarren, una y otra vez, cada vez que festejan un gol.

Seguido no pasa. Pero pasa. Y si mi olfato no me engaña, hoy es uno de esos días en los que va a pasar. Ya los he visto esta mañana sacando unas banderitas y comprando unas pizzas para meter esta noche en el horno. Ya los he visto con el queso y las bebidas. Y aunque tenga que renunciar a las aceitunas que siempre ligo por demás en estos casos, mi decisión es irrevocable. Amo a esta familia que tengo como a nada en el mundo y no estoy dispuesta a perderla por un mísero partido de la selección. Me voy antes de que lleguen y me quedo en un tejado hasta mañana. Que me busquen. Que piensen. Que revoleen otro amuleto por el aire. Que aprendan a tratar a una dama. Miau.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Un pequeño oneshot antes de actualizar mis fanfics. Hoy encontré un pequeño libro que mi hermana leyó en la escuela en la que se incluyen muchas antologías. Me encantó esta en especial, aunque las demás también son hermosas, seguro mas adelante adapte otra historia.

Silvia Schujer me llevó a conocer mucho sobre literatura, sus cuentos infantiles son hermosos y encantan incluso a adultos. Es una escritora argentina y les invito a que lean sus obras, son hermosísimas!

No tengo mucho que decir más que esperen por las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, estuve muy ocupada en estos días e.e

Sin mas que decir, saludos y nos leemos luego :D


End file.
